gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiling Care
Personality Hiling is the genetic twin to Ribbons Almark, but is nothing like Ribbons personality-wise. Hiling has a very teen-like personality, immature, impatient, and over confident. She's very loyal to Ribbons, possibly due to the fact they're genetic twins or merely respects his power. She's also very jealous of Ribbons' interest in other people and seek praise from him as well. Hiling is also narcissistic and selfish in nature as she enjoys hurting other people and have little regard for her fallen kin. While not the best in personality, she makes it up for being one of the most loyal of Innovators. History Season 1 Hiling briefly appears at the epilogue of season 1. Season 2 Foiled Termination When Tieria Erde moved to shoot Ribbons Almark, Hiling Care shot the gun out of his hand, forcing the Gundam Meister to flee. After Tieria's escape, they both blame Regene for ruining the party. Regene states that they could've convinced Tieria to join their side. Ribbons says that he wants Celestial Being, even Tieria to oppose them. Hiling explains that the more aggressive Celestial Being acts, the more the Federation public will the trust the A-Laws, and also, she considers that having Katharon as their only enemy is too boring. Regene then comments on the Twin Drive System and Trans Am, which were given to Celestial Being from Aeolia Schenberg and wonders why they were allowed past the first stage of the plan; Ribbons didn't think it was relevant. Hiling then asks Ribbons to have a debut as a mobile suit pilot, claiming that she is useful only for combat purposes. Hiling, who sortied in the Superbia Jinx for the CB’s base destruction mission reminisces about Amy Zimbalist, who reported as a substitute for duty. Amy said that Hiling is “cute”. She is a battle type who has no sexual distinction, but because there is an inconvenience in the human society, each of them pretends to be either male or female. Hiling pretended to be a female. She had no bad feelings when called “cute”. Battle of Memento Mori She is eventually sent to join A-Laws to capture the 00 Raiser, which apparently displayed quantization abilities, able to outclass Bring and Revive. She pilots a new version of the GNZ-003 Gadessa to defend the superweapon Memento Mori. She uses her Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher to obliterate several Katharon carriers and mobile suits. Suddenly, 00 Raiser comes into the fray, defending the Katharon ships and suits. Hiling licks her lips at this opportunity and charges off to face her foe. After destroying a Realdo, she points her GN Mega Launcher at Setsuna/00 Raiser while he was distracted thrusting his sword into an Ahead but he avoided the beam. Having gained her attention, Setsuna/00 Raiser engages Hiling/Gadessa in melee combat. As her beam saber pushes back his GN Sword II, Setsuna mutters, "Innovator."; Hiling was pleased that he knew but then noticed Ptolemaios 2 racing along the lower ring, right in Memento Mori's blind spot. However, the A-Laws fleet attempted to push it into firing range. Once targeted, Memento Mori fires, seemingly vaporized Ptolemy 2. Hiling laughs at the sight, gloating, "It's over". Though it seemed that victory was imminent and all what Hiling had to do was capture 00 Raiser, Ptolemy had avoided the beam with Trans Am and began to resume its course. The fleet attempts to fire at it, only for their shots to be blocked by Cherudim's shield bits. Hiling/Gadessa ignores Setsuna/00 Raiser and charges up her Mega Launcher, attempting to take out Ptolemy from behind, only for Setunsa/00 Raiser to slash it, reminding her that he is her opponent. Ptolemy soon gets close enough to Memento Mori, as Seravee uses a hyper burst sphere to collide with the superweapon, followed by a salvo of GN missiles, exposing its electromagnetic light resonance chamber. Lockon Stratos/Cherudim snipes it, destroying the superweapon. Setsuna/00 Raiser is then given an order to retreat. Hiling/Gadessa attempts to pursue, cursing him, only for red beams to be fire from out of nowhere. Setsuna takes advantage of this distraction to sever Gadessa's right arm. She is later seen one one of the orbital elevators in the company of Devine Nova, musing on Bring Stabity getting shot down. Because Devine didn't say a word or show emotion, she offers to "comfort" him if he was feeling lonely but he shrugs her off, stating that he's full of rage. Attacking a cripple The two Innovators were soon transferred down to Earth to Kati Mannequin's squadron. Hiling hears from afar, Patrick Colasour's attempts to teach Andrei Smirnov how to properly court a lady. Hiling states that humans are so inconvenient, as they can't synchronize thoughts like they can. Revive then approaches, saying that Regene isn't joining them; Hiling comments that, "He's a weird one." They then Kati arriving; Hiling asks Revive if their commander is useful; he answers yes, for a human. Along with the rest of the Innovators, they assault a damaged Ptolemaios, which had managed to escape an ambush from the other Innovators twice. However, they were momentarily caught off guard by Cherudim's long range abilities that exceeded Gadessa's. Once its Trans Am was up, Lockon/Cherudim took cover, as Allelujah Haptism/Arios and Tieria/Seravee came forth. The Innovators were able to outclass them as Devine/Empruss grapples and electrocutes them. Suddenly, they are forced to retreat due to a coup d'etat within the Federation. A regiment of soldiers had captured the AEU's orbital elevator, lead by Colonel Hank Hercule, who demands that the government disband for hiding the A-Laws atrocities. Kati's force was ordered to stand by while the rest of the A-Laws handle the situation. Revive wonders what Ribbons has planned for the rogues. He the notices Devine's emotionless face and asks if he angry for not being able to avenge Bring. He was shocked that they knew. Hiling answers that since they are the same kind, it was easy to read his mind. Death Hiling was killed in episode 25 of the second season after her Garazzo was sliced into half by the Arios' Pincer Claw.Her final words were,"save me,Ribbons" just before her mobile suit explodes. External Links *Hiling Care on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters